Finding Romance
by Grappling Fancies
Summary: AU fic. Haruhi is about to be a lawyer soon, at the age of 22. But, with all her studying she forgot about dating. When one of her co-worker sets her up in a blind date, will it change her love life? No definite pairings yet. My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic and um... well, I can't really much say anything but, I do hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... Wish I did though...**

* * *

Hm. I thought, This is rather hard._ I rub my temples._

"Hey, Haruhi-san." One of my co-workers, Fuyumi, greeted.

"Oh hey too." I answered in a quite enthusiastic but melancholy voice.

_But it seems that Fuyumi sensed the depressed tone of that._

She offered, "Haruhi-san... er, let's grab a coffee shall we?"

"Sure, let's go, my favorite coffee shop's nearby."

* * *

_My favorite coffee shop's here somewhere, or so I think._

_Has it been demolished?!..._

Fuyumi looks around, "Haruhi-san, where was the coffee shop?"

"Er... Wait." I replied nervously.

_Was it really demolished? I look around anxiously; I don't see it anywhere... Has it really been a long time since I drank coffee in my favorite coffee shop?_

I let out a tired sigh.

_It has been a long time..._

"Um, Fuyumi-san, I think it's closed today."

_By closed I mean demolished, well… maybe._

"Closed? Where is it?" Fuyumi asked curiously.

"Well…"

"Haruhi-san. Its okay, there's no need to lie to me."

"Huh?"

"I understand you because you're about to become a really very famous lawyer soon, in a few days even." She smiles.

I nod. Well I guess.

"Well, and your guaranteed for sure, so, I would like to set you up in a blind date."

"B-blind date??" I said, shocked.

"Yup. You need to lighten up. Your work has paid off, in a few days you'll have a calling card, and your name will be in the yellow pages so… You really deserve to relax."

I nod again. It has been a while since I was in a relationship.

"I'm sure this guy will be great for you, really cool, handsome, smart and tall." Fuyumi said excitedly.

I nod again. Yeah, I like smart and tall guys.

"And he's just older than you for a year! So, do you agree?"

A thought suddenly comes to my head.

_Hm, my first crush was older than me… Wait, that was ages ago. _

I nod in agreement to my thought; I was really deep in thought...

"Oh! So you agree?! Great, great! Here's the meeting place." She gets a pen and paper and writes something down, and then hands it to me.

_Huh? What's this? _I read it, and it says: _Firefly Restaurant, 7:30PM, July 18, Friday._

_Then Fuyumi's phone rings._

"Hello?" she pauses."What?? You're kidding!!" she pauses again."I'll be right there."

"Um, Fuyumi-san, I don't-" I said in a timid voice.

"Haruhi-san, I really, really need to go now, so, let's have another time to get coffee and… I'll be telling him…….. That you'll be coming. Oh, of course I won't be telling your name." She smiles. "Bye now, see you later!"

She turns to leave. I glance down at the paper again, and then look up.

"Wait, I don't need thi--!"

But by then, she's gone already.

_Sigh. I guess I'll check it out._

_It wouldn't hurt now, would it?_

* * *

Well, well. He thought tiredly. This is rather hard. He shakes his head.

_No way_.

"Pretty please? Brother, this girl really needs romance in her life. Wait, you don't have a girlfriend now, right?" Fuyumi asked.

"Unfortunately, none." He said tonelessly.

"There! It's settled then!" she exclaimed. "Perfect, isn't it? Now, I have to leave. B-"

"Wait, Sister." He said in sinister interest, "She's not… an old lady now, is she?"

"My dear brother, of course not! She's younger than you for a year." She glances at her watch, "Goodbye now." She quickly heads towards the door, but she turns her head looking at him and says," I almost forgot, it's in Firefly Restaurant, 7:30PM, Friday, it's tomorrow, don't forget! Also, don't get too wallowed up with work!"

"I will." He said in a very low voice.

_**SLAM!**_

_Thank goodness she didn't hear that._

_Younger than me… huh…_

Sigh. He rubs his eyes exhaustedly.

_Women these days…_

**A/N: I hope the characters weren't too OC… Thank you for reading! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews!! Oh yeah, and Haruhi never attended Ouran High. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High! **

* * *

It was a busy night, there were so many people in the streets. And what mayhem it was to pick which dress to buy. I asked the Boss to give me a half day with work, well, he willingly agreed. My okama dad helped me pick a dress; we went to a lot of stores but most dresses were too revealing for me. It was late in the afternoon before I bought one. I have to say it was exhausting, and it's not everyday that I let my Dad help me.

Oh. Here comes a taxi!

I glance at my cell phone, _6:45 PM_

_I'll make it._

_--_

The cab driver honked angrily.

"Traffic, traffic, traffic…." He muttered.

I look outside the window.

I frown slightly. It is traffic.

But I know these streets, my college is near here.

The stop light turns green.

"Um, Mister, just turn right here." I suggest.

"How do you know?" He said looking at me, eyes cold. _Well, someone had a bad day._

"I know these streets, if you turn right, there's lighter traffic."

But he doesn't listen. He still went straight.

_More traffic. And even more cars._

I search my purse for my wallet.

"Sir, here you go." I give him 300 yen.

"What?"

"I'll be walking, it's quite near anyway."

He blushes. He gives me 10 yen as change.

I open the door to leave. "I'm sorry!" He says right before I close the car's door. I nod in response.

I hope my blind date isn't like that, a hothead.

* * *

"You have a very special client on line two." His secretary, Akane, informed him. She bites her lip as if to say something more.

He looks at her. "Yes?' he asks. She shakes her head. He frowns. _Not him again. That complaining client._

He gets the phone. "Line two?"

She nods then leaves.

He answers the phone.

"Hello? He waits. "Yes, this is Ootori Kyouya, president of the Ootori Company."

He always hated to talk to these kinds of people, the annoying type.

He glances at his watch. _7:10 PM_.

He drummed his fingers against the desk. _I don't think I'll make it._

* * *

_Huff. Huff_. I get my cell phone from my purse. _7:25 PM_.

I smile. I made it!

The guard opens the door for me. "Good evening, Ma'am." He greets.

I smile back. "Good evening too." I enter the restaurant.

I look around. This is a blind date right? Okay, look around for a man about 23 years old and alone.

Okay, there's one….. and another one. There are two.

_Uh oh……_

It'll be so embarrassing if I just ask them- 'Are you my blind date?', and what if he says- 'No.' and gives me that 'Is this girl crazy' look. I….. Can't!!

This was a bad idea in the first place, I-I feel panicked.

I walk backwards to get out.

_**Thud!**_

I bumped into a stranger.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head.

She smiles. "It's no big deal; you just bumped into me lightly."

"Uh, thanks." The stranger nods her head and goes to the first lone man.

"Hi, Hun." He greets the girl.

"Sorry I'm late."

Well thank goodness I didn't ask him. Why, he has someone already! My instincts saved me from chagrin.

I go to the second lone man.

I scan his features. Cool, handsome, and looks tall and smart. And Fuyumi didn't tell me he was a foreigner!!

I greet him."Good evening; are you my blind date?" I asked him nervously.

He looks at me with his violet eyes.

He smiled kindly. "I believe so, yes."

* * *

"Damn, I'm late." Kyouya said impatiently and angrily.

He glances at his watch. _7:30 PM._

"Are we there yet?!"

The driver looks at the rearview mirror. Okay, he is seriously upset.

"Hello?!" He asks the driver.

"N-not y-yet sir. There's very heavy traffic tonight." He stuttered.

He closes his eyes to contain his anger and disappointment. Will Fuyumi and the girl ever forgive or excuse me from this- for being so busy in work?

At that precise moment, the driver's phone rings.

"Hello?" he pauses a moment. Kyouya listens.

"I don't believe so, no."

And that answered his question to himself.

* * *

"Suoh Tamaki." The blonde man with violet eyes holds out his hand toward Haruhi.

"Fujioka Haruhi." I take his hand.

He smiles. He pulls it gently and kisses it.

_**!?**_

I want to say something. But no words came out of my lips.

He raises his eyebrow with a smile.

"Shall we, my lady?" Tamaki stands up and pulls the chair for me to sit.

"Um, thanks." I say.

"The pleasure is mine." He gets the menu. He hands one for me. _What a gentleman_.

"Shall we order?"

I nod my head. "Sure."

_gosen mairu hashitte iki wo kirashite_

_adorenarin hyaku rittoru go tai subete furu kadou_

_kokomade kureba ii darou? dokomade ga OK?_

_machi wo irodoru kigi wa moyougae kurikaeshiteru_

_kawari hateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa_

_ima koko ni iru jibun wo shinjitai_

_migite hidarite furikazashite yami wo kirisaite GO!_

_itsuwari wa naize kakugo kimeteruze_

_sutaato kitto sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogarusa_

I heard Tamaki's faint ringtone. I look at him.

He blushes. "I'm sorry. It's very rude." He looks at the caller I.D. Shock is evident on his face.

"W-will you…. Excuse me?" he asks politely.

"Of course." I replied.

"Thank you." He says before going to the men's room.

--

"Finally." Kyouya mutters under his breath.

He fixes his suit. "Park the car in the parking lot." He tells his driver.

"Yes Sir!"

Kyouya walks toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Good evening, Sir." The guard greets as he opens the door for him.

He nods.

Kyouya scans the wide room.

He exhales somewhat loudly.

_There's no one alone here_.

I might as well eat here. It's pretty late.

He approaches the receptionist.

"Ootori please." He says to the receptionist. She nods politely.

"Please, that way, Sir." She tells him.

"Thank you." He advanced the empty table.

_**Thud! Splash! **_

"I'm very, very sorry!!" The younger waitress apologized and gets a napkin to wipe the orange juice off his face. She blushed furiously.

He stops her. "It's alright."

He walks toward the men's room.

Sigh. This is just great. The best day I've ever had. My expensive suit is ruined.

He opens the faucet and washes his face.

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya looks immediately at the man who just called him, because nobody just calls him 'Kyouya'…

"T-Tamaki?"

The blonde man smiled happily. "Yes, it's me."

The brunette smiled. "Hey, long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Tamaki replied.

Kyouya was silent for a moment. "What's your business here Tamaki?" He paused. "Mere coincidence, perhaps?"

Tamaki just smiled. "I have a blind date tonight." He smiled even more. "A blind date, can you believe it?"

Kyouya chuckled. "Hardly. You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not actually." He said simply.

"Seriously…?"

"Yup." The French man said laughing quietly. "Now, enough about myself, what are you doing here?"

Kyouya looked down at his shoes. "The same with you, actually."

Tamaki's eyes widen with surprise. "What..? Really? Where's your date then?"

Kyouya frowned. "I was late. I think she left."

"I'm sorry about that." His face was thinking for an instant. "Ah, I know! I'll let you meet my date, that way; it will be a triple date!"

"Tamaki, you're as generous as ever."

* * *

Well, the start was alright. He's a very respectful guy, tall and good-looking too. I thought to myself.

I smile. _That's good right?_

Oh, I better choose what to eat.

"………………………………………."

I can't choose… They're just too many to order! So many wonderful crabs and prawn….

"Fujioka-san?"

My head immediately jerks to look at the person who called my name. "Yes, Suoh-san?"

"Fujioka-san are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "You look nervous."

"I'm okay." She nods her head. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right. Fujioka-san, this is Ootori Kyouya, my best friend. Kyouya, this is Fujioka Haruhi."

_Ootori….? Isn't that…. A company's name? _"Erm, pleased to meet you." I say.

"Same here." He replies back.

Silence follows. But Tamaki breaks it. "Fujioka-san, you know, Kyouya here is also on a blind date."

"Really?"

He scratches his cheek, embarrassed. "It's true."

"Small world." I say with a smile.

"Yeah." His voice low.

I just stare at him. He also good-looking, tall, cool and seems very smart. Could it be..?

He looks at his watch."Sorry, guys. I have to be somewhere." He waves. "Bye."

"Kyouya." Tamaki called him.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't be too absorbed in work, please." He said worriedly.

Kyouya looked appreciative. "I won't." Then he left.

_They really are best friends._

He sat down. "Sorry, Fujioka-san. For the delay, I mean."

"It's alright. Shall we eat then?" Tamaki nodded with a genuine smile.

* * *

The food was pleasant. The conversations went well too, and I just have to add: his eating manners were impeccable. He never ate with his hands (we ordered crabs….), just with utensils. When we were finished, he asked me if he could drive me to my house, but I declined. I wonder why? Maybe it's because it's the first date? After that he gave me his cell phone number and a red rose.

_Which I'm holding now, waiting for the bus. _And when I look around and there's no available taxi, I conclude to myself that it was, a very busy night indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please don't forget to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is a really late update. Sorry… And just want to remind you, Haruhi didn't attend Ouran High School. Sorry… I should have emphasized this.**

* * *

I stared at the paperwork before me. It was a bunch of nonsense things if you didn't read carefully. I mean what is up with this weird case? They filed for a divorce because the husband accidentally fed their dog rotten meat and it had food poisoning. But it survived after they took it to the vet. And the wife is complaining that if the husband cannot feed the dog properly, then how can he feed a family? Talk about such trivial things… But the wife's remark… it's kind of right. But that's not enough for a divorce… Okay, I'm just going to decline this. Or maybe just pass it to someone.

No, I'll accept it.

No, I won't.

Yes, I'll take it. N-

"Haruhi, your eyebrow is creasing!" Fuyumi says lightheartedly, "The world sure has some strange people out there, huh?"

I roll my eyes and agree with her about that.

She giggles. "So, how was the date?"

I involuntarily blush. "It was…great."

Fuyumi squeals in delight, "Really?! He's cool and good-looking isn't he?"

I laugh and smile shyly, "Yes."

I tell her a bit more of what happened and she nods happily. But I never got the chance to mention his name. And I have to admit I was charmed just by thinking about Tamaki.

"Okay, I know it's exciting, whatever you're talking about," My boss says, "but ladies, you have to hurry on and do your work."

"Yes Sir!" We both say.

"Oh, and Fujioka, it's your lunch break."

I raise my eyebrows, "What about Fuyumi-san?"

She pats me on the back, "Don't worry, Haruhi," She says, "I actually took my break earlier, I was going to tell you that's it's already lunch break."

I look at my watch; it's already 2:30!! "Okay, thanks for reminding me, Boss and Fuyumi-san!"

"No problem! And don't forget the meeting later!" I hear them shout as I bolted out of the door.

--

I look at the nearby restaurants. _Oh no, it's already closing for cleaning!_ I rush toward the other end of the street; it's packed with people this time; the construction workers are out there eating late_. Just like me. _I sit tiredly at the bus stop bench and rubbed my temples. If I go to the other street, I won't reach the meeting later. I close my eyes for a second and what do you know? Something tugged my bag away. Just me and my rotten luck…

* * *

"Why is the engine smoldering?" Kyouya asked his driver.

The driver laughed nervously, "It seems I didn't check if there was still water left on the radiator."

"It seems…?" Kyouya said menacingly.

The driver almost screamed in terror. He nodded vigorously. Better to tell the truth and suffer now than later. At least he won't have to imagine the suffering he has to endure. He'll experience it now.

Kyouya sighed and shook his head. "I'll be late for the meeting…."

The driver didn't know what to say so he nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll just take the bus."

"I'll go with y-"

Kyouya shook the offer away, "I can go by myself." He left the car and went to the nearby bus stop. He checked his watch 2:16. I'm pretty sure that it'll take fifteen minutes for the bus to take him there. Oh well, he'll arrive anyway.

--

_15 minutes later…_

Okay, that was the slowest vehicle he had ever taken. But just as planned, 15 minutes was the approximate time.

Kyouya exited the bus and he was surprised when a strong force almost brought him to the ground. He turned his head and glanced at the person's face. His attire greatly emphasized that he was a lowly thief. He felt if his wallet was still there; he found out that his wallet was missing. Just half a second later he heard a girl shouting.

"Damn you! Get back here!!" She ran past him. She looked kind of an energetic type of girl but unfortunately she was wearing such high heels. Imagine a turtle trying to run like a rabbit but its short legs could only carry the heavy shell on its back; that's almost exactly the picture Kyouya was seeing now.

He patted the girl on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He said reassuringly.

The girl opened her mouth to argue but he hurried after the thief. He loosened his tie and ran as fast as he can. "Coming through! Excuse me," He shouted as he ran past the crowd. The thief thought that no one was chasing him and so he slowed down his pace a bit. Kyouya saw this as his chance and he shoved the thief as hard as he could. The thief fell to the ground, and as he tried to get up, Kyouya knocked him unconscious. He checked the thief's pockets and found his wallet. He grabbed the girl's bag and exhaled loudly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sat on the ground in exhaustion.

_Been a while since I ran, I seriously need some exercise._

The girl pushed her way out of the crowd and reached out to him. "Thanks, you okay?"

This is the first time he saw her face since he patted her shoulder, "Hey aren't you..?"

--

My eyes widened in surprise, "Yes," I said, "Aren't you Suoh-san's friend?"

He huffed and smiled, "Yes. I didn't realize you were her."

I help him get up and he gives me my bag. "Nice meeting you here, but I got to go. I have a meeting."

"Oh," I said, "Come to think of it, me too."

He laughs quietly, "I'll see you soon, if time permits, Fujioka-san."

I nod. "Same here, Ootori-san,"

We both took awkward glances at each other and I noticed again his handsome features. His onyx eyes are descriptive, his hair a bit messy due to the pursuit. His glasses do not interpret a nerdy side but rather a mature and cool side. His skin was so pale, almost as if there's no blood flowing underneath it. But then, there was this implausible aura that forced me to just look at him forever. He broke the bind and cleared his throat.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked.

"Yes," I say, "I'm going to be fine."

He gave me an uneasy smile and said, "I'll give you my cell phone number just in case some pickpocket comes again." He gets a pen and paper and scribbled his number. He then gives it to me.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call you when that happens." I say as I get the paper from him.

_And I suppose that was the first attraction I ever had to Kyouya. _

_And I hope that it was the same for him too._

"Okay, I'll be going now." He walked back to the direction of the bus stop. The same direction of where I was headed.

I walk a bit more and realize he's still just by my side. I laugh a bit and ask him, "Is it just coincidence or are you following me?"

He turned to me and with a serious face he answered, "I'm headed this way too, my meeting's here, in this building."

I look at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

We go up to the elevator and open the doors and entered together. "Haruhi, the meeting's begun!! Hurry!" The secretary whispers to me.

I nod. And glance at Kyouya; he seems casual and calm, not a hint of worry on his handsome features. We open the doors to the meeting room and we meet a dozen pairs of eyes.

So much for a normal day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll try to update as fast as I can but I can't promise anything. And I'm sorry nothing much happened in this chapter but please do review!**


End file.
